Naruto: Weilder of Beast Release
by King Eternal
Summary: During his fight with Sasuke, Naruto almost merged with Kyuubi...Full summary inside. Enjoy! Slight bashing.


Chapter 1

No way...

**Summary:** During his fight with Sasuke, Naruto nearly merged with Kyuubi. This resulted in him gaining a new and powerful bloodline, Beast Release aka "Primal Fury", now he secretly has three. But he can't let anyone but Tsunade, Shizune, and Jaraiya know...So he leaves. What happens when he returns five years later, a whole new Naruto? A Beast amongst Shinobi...

**SPOILER:** This story WILL have a harem; You can already tell I'm going to have a harem with Anko, Hana, and Tsume cause lets face it. Those babes are feral and beastly behind a sexy body and a pair of great...personalities. Several other girls I'm debating on putting in.

Read, React, Review, you know the rest!

Enjoy!

In the Valley of The End, there stood a gigantic ball of dark purple chakra that easily filled the gap between the two walls that bordered the valley. Water from the waterfalll was falling down the sides, evaporating from the intense heat generated from the chakra.

Within the center of the ball floated two young men. No two young enemies who had once been teammates, secretly best friends, and even considered each other brothers. But no longer, their friendship had shattered like a great majority of their bones during their fight.

One of the young men was blond with spiky hair. He wore an orange jumpsuit that had multiple holes in the chest and stomach area. His face was feral looking, demonic actually. He had fangs, nails like claws, thicker than normal whisker marks and his eyes weren't there normal electric blue. They were blood red irises with slit pupils like a cat's eye. Around him flowed a 'cloak' of fiery red demonic chakra that held the shape of a fox with two tails. It was thanks to the Kyuubi, the demon vixen sealed within him.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, Container of The Nine Tailed Demon Fox, The scorn of Konohagakure, The dead last in everything. Those were the names given to him by the villagers who had taken a pleasure in beating the blond on everyone of his birthdays, the very same day as the Kyuubi's 'attack' on Konoha. But he knew himself by a different name. Naruto Uzumaki, The ninja who never went back on his word! And he would live up to his taken name!

His enemy, and no longer brother, floated across form him. His hair was a pale purple and flowed behind him. His skin was no longer it's normal tone, it had changed to a sickly pale gray. He had an odd black four pointed star in the middle of his face, and his eyes were blood red with black where the whites should be. Extended from his back from where his shoulder blades should have been were a pair of giant pale gray hands for wings. They had long pointed nails and where feathers would have been on wings there were many, many little fingers with pointed nails.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last two Uchihas alive. He had been about to leave to train under Orochimaru, The Snake Sennin. It was so he could become stronger and defeat his brother, Itachi Uchiha, also known as the reason Sasuke and he were the last remaining Uchiha.

But in order to train with Orochimaru, he had to kill Naruto. That would allow him to access the secret power of the Sharingan, and he'd be able to kill Itachi, once and for all. He needed to kill Naruto now!

Suddenly the ball of chakra around them began to destabilize, trembling as it started to shake the earth around them. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light as the ball exploded around them.

They were sent away from each other, crashing into the walls opposite each other. As they landed their appearances changed back to how they were originally: Naruto's fangs and claws vanishing, his whisker marks thinning to their normal thickness. His eyes changing from red to blue so fast that there wasn't a purple middleman between the transition of colors. And Sasuke's hair turning back into it's black color that resembled a birds tail feathers, and his skin returning to it's regular tone. His sharingan faltered slightly but he managed to focus more chakra into his eyes, allowing it to stay active for a bit longer.

The flash of light dimmed into nothing as the massive chakra was dispersed, sensed by everyone in the Hidden Leaf Village, ninja and citizen alike.

They were knelt down facing each other from separate ends of the valley, glaring as they saw they were to equally matched.

Naruto winced as he felt something in his seal 'tug' inward. He also felt an odd warmth spread from his seal to every inch of his body. He thought it was just a bit of Kyu's chakra being fed into his system but didn't notice that his eye weren't turning red, but the pupil had changed and was now a cat's eye black slit of a pupil.

But most of all he and Sasuke didn't notice the single five foot long, cat/dog/fox tail of dark red chakra that swayed behind him, starting several inches away from his tailbone and seemingly moving with his ever emotion. They also didn't notice the faint red glow around his hands and feet that looked a bit like claws...

Time seemed to stop as they glared at each other, and then, like lightening and wind they were off charging at each other with murder in their eyes.

Their friendship and brotherly bond was gone. They were no longer rivals, only full blown enemies now and would remain that way till the day they died.

But then Naruto, half way to meet Sasuke, suddenly started to run on all fours again.

The waters of the river between the two of them started to stir wildly as their chakra began to spike once again, but when they jumped at the edges of the river something happened.

Naruto's still unnoticed chakra tail whirled in the air, causing him to fly two feet off to the left and avoid Sasuke's right fist and leaving the Uchiha stunned at the sudden realization that Naruto had a tail. He was then left unconscious as Naruto's tail arched to the right, promptly clothes lining him and sending him into a boulder.

The heavy toll of the fight had weakened the Uchiha and he didn't have enough energy or chakra left to recover fromt the simple hit to the head.

Naruto landed on all four, oddly enough with the grace of a cat. He turned, standing up, and walked over to Sasuke's unconscious body. There hadn't been any hard impact, he had just hit his head on the large rock and had been knocked out in a snap.

"For crying out loud! If all I had to do was hit the emo in the head with a rock, I would've done that when we were back at The Academy!", He said, his tail twitching agitatedly at the thought.

Wait, his tail?

He suddenly started to look behind him, turning back and forward as he tried to spot the new yet odd limb, only it kept moving with him and would swish out of view as he turned to spot it.

But when he turned to grab it it disappeared, seemingly retracting into his tailbone. Before he suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion consume him and he fell to the ground, he heard someone shout, "Naruto! Sasuke!", and then all went dark...

-Mind Scape-

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor of his mind scape, but he was lying curled up like a cat or dog-or fox in his case-. Getting up and stretching he noticed that he felt unnaturally better than when he slept on his old worn out mattress, "Man, I should sleep on the floor more often! My back feels great! Feels like my spring time youth flame is all mellow or whatever.", He said as he sat up on the floor and saw Kyuubi's cage in front of him.

But their wasn't that gentle rumbling snore that usually told him Kyuubi was asleep, there was just shallow breathing from the back of the dark cage.

"Huh? Kyuubi?", He said as he got up and walked closer to the giant bars of the cage that held his tenant.

"Kit...", Came a feminine sounding voice from the depth's of the darkness.

Mot caring for his own safety he ran into the cage, not noticing the seal at the top of the center bar glowing a red and blue color. As he ran through the thick shadows, a dark form was becoming visible at the 'back' of the cage, glowing with red chakra.

He ran to it but was not prepared to see what he did once he reached the figure.

"K...Kyuubi?", He said as he slowly approached the unconscious glowing body.

This couldn't be Kyuubi!

Laying in front of him was, no doubt, a women.

The women wriggled around a bit before she pushed her self up, red wet hair falling along her bare tanned body.

A pair of groggy red slitted eyes looked up into a pair of shocked blue eyes, "Kit?".

**A/N:** So it's my first story(Under this account), and I'd like to know what you all think. What's happening? What is so powerful about this new bloodline? And when will I update the next chapter? If you want to find out, you'd better review!


End file.
